Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-120.29.87.121-20190708031503
"This is my response to a comment saying that Sophie and Keefe were a cliche bad boy gets the girl. There is nothing wrong with being cliche. And, I hate to admit this, but in many ways, KotLC is actually quite similar to Harry Potter. Which kinda half disproves the YA mold thingy. Obviously, Keeper is it's own book with it's own storyline which was created by the amazing SWM, but no one can deny that there aren't some very big similarities between the two books. And Keefe is in no way a bad boy, he is a unique, deep, original character who has had amazing character development and is written in such a complex way. Most "bad boy" books normally show the bad boy showing his true, sweet self to only the protagonist and completely ruining all the rumours around him, and boom, we have a happy couple and ending. Keefe has been nothing but sweet to Sophie, he's stuck by her through and through. And guess what, he isn't just kind and sweet to Sophie, Keefe is so kind to everyone. And I know that even if it was Tam who was dying, Keefe would probably sacrifice himself for Tam. That's how much he cares about all his friends, even if he doesn't outwardly show it. Fitz was convinced she was dead at the Four Seasons Tree, but who held onto the hope that Sophie was still alive and convinced Fitz to save her? Keefe did. Meanwhile, while reading Flashback, I think it was in the troll hive fight scene near the end or another place, please correct me if I’m wrong, Fitz’s idea was to grab Sophie and then leave. He didn’t consider his friends. Sure, people might say that Keefe is considered a "bad boy" just because he looked up to Alvar having three girls at once, and that is apparently the definition of a bad boy, but Keefe hasn't actually carried out those actions ever has he? He probably has gotten so many crush cuffs, but he doesn't string girls along. This isn't a story where a bad boy gets the girl by being all sweet and charming when the perfect guy knocks her down. This is a story about a strong, independent young woman who has the most amazing friends by her side while she takes on her adventure, and a boy with perfectly styled hair who continuously keeps fighting alongside her and his purpose for this is just because he cares about the people around him and he cares about Sophie and he wants to help her defeat the people who have constantly hurt her, made her go through so much torture, and who have ruined her chance at a normal childhood. Now that I think about it, one of the reasons why Keefe always asks for dirt on Ro or to prank someone is because he wants Sophie to just have fun for once, or to give her some normality in her life. And what Fitz tends to use is, "oh, we're cognates, we're stronger together, ~yay!" But yeah, that's just my opinion" -CCow the Hydrokinetic EthanDaCryokinetic This doesn't fit perfectly but still.